Hogwarts Drabbles
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Each week, a prompt. Any world. Any pairing. All Harry Potter, though. Something Future Starkid Member and I are doing. We both do the prompt. This week: Rejection with James and Lily
1. Blue

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter One: Blue **

Prompt: Blue [dancing in the rain and a blue dress].  
Pairing: Lily/James  
World: Marauder Era

So, this is a new thing my friend Future Starkid Member and I are doing. Each week one of us gives a prompt, and we both write a drabble on it. Any pairing, any world.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily was standing there, her shoes in one hand, socks stuffed in them. Her bare feet splashing across the puddles that surrounded the stone walkway.

James was watching her, her dark blue dress was already sprinkled with the water droplets. She spun around, her red hair turning auburn, almost brown as it continued to pour down.

James was holding his cloak's hood over his head to keep from getting wet. But that didn't keep him from watching his girlfriend stand out in the rain.

"Lily! Come back inside, you'll catch a cold," James warned her, holding out his hand.

Lily spun around, green eyes narrowing (as before they had dated and she had been about to curse him), but she didn't raise her wand. Instead, she walked over to where her boyfriend stood, clearly out of the rain.

"Join me in the rain. It's not that bad, and it's not even that cold," Lily suggested, holding her own hand out.

For a long moment, they stared at one another. Waiting for one of them to give in. Lily was starting to feel the cold of the rain now, and was about to follow him in, when he gave in. He couldn't deny her anything anyway. He loved her. So he tossed his cloak off, figuring it would only get wet, and let her drag him out, down the stone stairs.

He threw his shoes up on the stairs, thinking he might as well. Then he ran after her, dancing in the rain.

She spun, around and around. Letting the rainwater spill down her hair, and stream down her dress to her bare feet. Her hair turned almost brown with the water, but her emerald eyes still shone.

She finally took his hands, and throwing her head back, spun them both in a circle. James caught her up, and turned them, his arms around her middle.

Lily laughed and finally ran up the stairs, gathering up her shoes, and then fleeing, with James following.

And if James had a cold the next day, no matter how many times Lily apologized, James only shook his head. Because he knew, he loved her and getting sick for it, he didn't mind. She was worth it.


	2. Proposal

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Two: Proposal**

Prompt: Proposal  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
World: Post-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron held the Chocolate Frog box, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. His girlfriend, Hermione, was busy reading in the living room.

She held a muggle book in her hands, her eyes fixed on the page. She had her head down, and didn't seem to notice her boyfriend's nervousness.

Ron rolled his wand in his hands, and then turned it over, cleaned it with his cloak and repeated the process a few more times, until Hermione looked up from her book, seemingly distracted by his noise-making.

"What are you doing Ron?" she asked, raising her head from her book.

Ron scratched the tip of his nose, and then ran his fingers over the box again. "Well...err," when he stuttered off into silence, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"What were you going to say?" Hermione asked after a long silence, her eyes flicking up to look at Ron.

"Well...I was wondering," Ron started.

"Just spit it out Ron, honestly, I'm not going to bite," Hermione said.

"Do you...would you-do you want this Chocolate Frog?" Ron asked, holding up the box.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, eyeing the box warily. "Not really. But thanks."

"Take it," Ron handed it to her, eyeing the box the entire time.

Hermione shook her head. "I told you Ron, I don't want it."

"Just open it."

Hermione raised her head to yell at him, and then sighed. "Fine," and took the box, ripping it open. Ron regarded her in silence, waiting for her reaction.

Her mouth opened, and she was going to say something. Then she hesitated, and looked up at him as though not quite sure of what to say. Her gaze flickered back to the box.

Instead of a Chocolate Frog, there was a ring. A white gold band with a diamond on it. And instead of a Chocolate Frog card, there were the words written: _Marry me?_

Finally she smiled, and Ron relaxed slightly. "Yes."


	3. Slinkies

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Three: Slinkies**

Prompt: Slinkies  
Pairing: James/Lily  
World: Marauder Era

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hey what's this?" James picked up the curling wad of metal with what looked to be like swirled holes in it. He bounced it up and down, looking at it curiously and then looked at his girlfriend for an explanation.

"It's a slinkie," Lily replied, snatching it back from him. "And I'm using it to sound out syllables."

"A whatawhat?" James raised his eyebrow. "Did you call it a pinkie?"

"No," Lily said sounding exasperated now. "A slinkie."

"And you use it for sullabils?" James asked, eyeing the slinkie with interest.

"It's a syllable, honestly James. You'd think you'd never heard of a syllable before," Lily rolled her eyes.

"A syllbulus?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "Sy-la-ble," she repeated slowly.

"Syllabil," James answered, getting close.

"Close enough," Lily relented, throwing the slinkie at him.

"So this is a winkie, is it?" James asked, holding the slinkie up.


	4. Sick

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Four: Sick**

Prompt: Sick  
Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
World: Marauder Era-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus bore the pain silently. His head hurt, and he could feel the Full Moon getting closer, and the wolf within was arising slowly, lifting it's head.

His wolf sniffed the air, and raised its head higher, but Remus fought it back.

"Remus, do you know where the teapot is?" came Tonks' voice, she sounded like she was shuffling through a number of items strewn across the table.

"It's probably on the stove," he replied, feeling the moon and the Wolfsbane potion. He sipped the bitter drink, and thought how ironic-they couldn't make it so he didn't have to feel the pain. That was the consequence he paid dearly for to keep his mind.

"Do you want me to make you a cup?" Tonks asked, and he heard the scraping of the kettle being set on the stove.

"I probably shouldn't," Remus replied, knowing every transformation he almost always lost his dinner. Or anything else he ate, so why bother.

"I'll make you a cup anyway," Tonks replied briskly, digging through a box of tea. "Green, ginseng, camomile?" she asked, pulling out separate packets.

"I don't see why you'll bother," Remus said, "I'm not going to drink it," he reasoned.

She fixed him with her eyes, and set down two mugs, both empty, but didn't say a word. For a while there was silence, only broken by the shrill cry of the kettle, and reluctantly, she turned away from him to pluck it off the stove.

She grabbed a tea bag from the box and plunked it in next to the hot water. She did the same with another, and slammed the cup in front of him, almost spilling the tea on his papers.

He pulled them back swiftly and glared at her slightly. "I'm not thirsty."

"Drink it," she replied, coldly as though she didn't really care if he did. "It'll help."

Then she walked away, her own cup of tea growing cold on the counter. After a long pause, he sighed and picked up the cup, pressing it to his lips and drinking it.

Surprisingly, it did help.

_AN: Not sure how I did on the characterization. I hope I didn't do too badly. _


	5. Tie

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Five: Tie**

Prompt: Tie  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
World: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"We won!" Ron shouted, pumping one fist into the air in triumph, until he had to return to his broom, gripping it so he wouldn't fall off. "We beat you, Harry!" he shouted across the field.

Harry flew up, grinning and shaking his head. "Did not, we scored more points than you."

"But Ginny caught the snitch," Ron argued, nodding to where Ginny was holding the golden ball up.

"Yeah, but we still won. You got 180 and my team scored 190 and that was through goals. You're a lousy keeper," Harry replied.

"I still say we won," Ron argued.

"Ginny, what do you think?" Harry asked, and Ginny looked between her brother and his best mate.

"That's not fair, she likes _you_," Ron objected loudly.

"Can't we have tied?" Ginny asked.

Both boys rounded on her with a shout of "NO!" (from Harry) and "There aren't any ties in Quidditch!"

"Honestly, Gin," Ron shook his head as though he was disappointed in her knowledge of Quidditch.

Harry just shrugged.

"I think you guys won," Ginny admitted honestly, when Ron's back was turned.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _Can't we tell him yet?_

Ginny seemed to not notice, playing with her Quidditch robes though the message was clear. _Not unless you want to be pummeled. _


	6. Homework

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Six: Homework**

Prompt: Homework  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
World: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Merlin, you'd think they'd go a bit easy, wouldn't you? We're here after all, and we're eighteen and still in school," Ron complained. "Bloody illegal it should be, and somehow McGonagall is still just as scary as when we were eleven!"

"Oh honestly Ronald, if you just payed attention in class-"

"You mean if I could, it's distracting, being in class. They're desks have shrunk, I _swear_!" he hissed when Hermione gave him _that_ look. "I nearly got stuck when I tried to get up from Binns last week."

"Well it's not my fault that _you_ fell asleep," Hermione reasoned. "If you hadn't fallen asleep in the first place, then you would actually know what the assignment is."

"I know what is bloody well is," Ron replied, yanking his parchment far away from Hermione so she wouldn't look at his writing. Not that he had more than two sentences anyway.

He picked up his quill, chewing on the end of it until Hermione looked up, seeing him biting the end of the quill she pulled it away from his mouth. "If you're hungry, go to the kitchens, don't chew on your quill. You don't know where it's been," she admonished him.

"I'd almost forgotten what a nightmare you used to be," Ron grumbled sarcastically under his breath.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling slightly at the old insult. "At least we now have a permanent Defense teacher, a proper one," Hermione emphasized referring to their new teacher. Their new teacher was a guy, in his mid thirties who seemed to know his Dark Arts pretty well, though he was nowhere near as good as Professor Lupin had been.

"I miss Harry, he should be here to suffer through this essay with me," Ron stated, yawning. "Or at least to try to convince you to help me, he would have agreed with me.

"Well he's not," Hermione snapped. "You know very well that Harry will barely be here for the next few days. He's still investigating lost claims of old Death Eaters, isn't he? And he's standing trial for a good lot of them. He's already gotten four of them in Azkaban. You knew he was going to be gone this week," she told him. "He's standing trail against the Malfoys."

"Well you could have gone too," Ron stated bluntly, writing his name at the top of his paper. "You were there in the Malfoy Manor after all."

Hermione tensed for a moment, poking a hole through her parchment. "Yes," she said stiffly, "but I didn't think it was quite...necessary to attend. I don't think they will go to Azkaban. I think the jury will see them through."

"So why did you stay?" Ron asked, "You can't possibly have been worried about homework."

"No, I stayed because I wanted to be here with you," she hurried on after admitting it. "I mean I knew Harry was going to be gone, and I just didn't think it would be right for you to be here with only your sister for company."

Ron smiled slightly at her stumbling over her words. "That's okay, I enjoy your company."

She lowered her head to her paper, but Ron stayed where he was, watching her work through her essay. Even if he claimed it was the most boring thing ever, when Hermione was around, things seemed a little less so.

_AN: I think this pairing is starting to grow on me. _


	7. Paper Massacre

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Seven: Paper Massacre**

Prompt: Paper Massacre  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
World: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Just to let everyone know, I have no claim to this prompt. It was NOT mine.

* * *

"I've had enough of this stupid essay," Ron grumbled, throwing his less than half finished essay down on the floor.

"Ron, you can't honestly think it's that hard. If you just pay attention-"

"Well not all of us are know-it-alls," Ron snapped irritably, effectively stopping Hermione.

"If that's how you really feel," Hermione hissed, snatching up her bag and shoving her ink bottle, quill and book in, "then I'll be going to bed, have fun finishing your essay_ alone_."

"Hermione," Ron began to protest. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh really?" Hermione scoffed, eyes flashing dangerously. "You sounded pretty sure about it to me." With that she turned away sharply, nearly slamming into Harry as he returned with a large book she'd instructed him to fetch.

"Hermione I found the book you wanted me to-Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, changing subject mid-sentence.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied cooly, taking the book from him. "Thanks, I'll see you at supper."

Harry turned to see Ron point his wand at his essay and mutter something, causing the essay to go up in flames.


	8. Brown

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Eight: Brown**

Prompt: Brown  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
World: Hogwarts Year 5/6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Who can tell I'm getting obsessed with this pairing?

* * *

Ron's favorite color had never been brown. Ever. Brown made him think of chocolate, hot cocoa with whipped cream, but he didn't think he'd ever like it more than just a food.

His favorite color had always been orange, as it was the color of the Chudley Cannons, the only Quidditch players his parents could ever afford to take him to see. Except for that time at the Quidditch Cup, which was a one-time thing.

He grew up with Quidditch, so he loved the colors of their uniforms as they flew past on their brooms. The way they could wave to the crowd and get cheers from all sides. The way they could make the girls swoon and they were rich after all.

No it wasn't about the money, but it would have been nice. His family had always been poor and he wanted to try to make a bit of extra gold, like Fred and George were. They were running their jokeshop nowadays.

Lately though, he was confused. Why was it that he turned every time he saw a flash of coppery-brown.

Then his reason walked right through the library doors, frizzy brown hair pulled back by a simple headband, and a heavy bookbag swung over her shoulder. Her eyes lifted to his, unsaid question in them.

And he knew, she was why his favorite color was brown.


	9. Lies

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Nine: Lies**

Prompt: Lies  
Pairing: Harry and Ron friendship  
World: Hogwarts Year 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"You know, she's not that bad, Hermione," Ron said, leaning over their evening homework after Halloween night. He was chewing on his quill, looking rather bored, and not even reading the textbook that they were supposed to read beforehand.

"Mhm," Harry was intently studying the textbook as though hoping to find the answer. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I thought you hated her, called her a nightmare if I remember correctly," Harry muttered, finally tearing his eyes from the textbook for a second to look over at his best mate.

"I did," Ron replied, still staring at his not-even-started essay and blinking at the textbook as though it might help. "I lied."

Harry didn't even look up this time. "I thought so."

Ron looked at him curiously, blue eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know?"

"Because," Harry answered, pausing to scribble something vigorously on his parchment. Then he rolled up his now-finished essay with an air of contentment. "You like her."


	10. Chocolate

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Ten: Chocolate**

Prompt: Chocolate  
Pairing:  
World: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I've never had chocolate, not like this," Hermione broke off a piece of Honeyduke's Best, offering some to Ron.

He shook his head at her in disbelief. "You've never had Honeyduke's?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm muggleborn Ron, and my parents are dentists."

"So?" Ron scoffed, taking a piece from the bar she offered him and popping it into his mouth.

"So, my parents approve of sugar free snacks of course," Hermione answered as though it was obvious.


	11. Dance

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Eleven: Dance**

Prompt: Dance  
Pairing: Lily/James  
World: Marauder Era

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"And you say you can't dance," James stated with an eyeroll as Lily practically sprinted back from dancing with her friends.

She fixed him with a half irritated glare, and popped the top of her bottle off, flicking it at him half heartedly. "That's different. We're girls so of course we can dance around like crazy. It's different when it's with a guy."

James raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because, for starters guys expect us to dance seriously, not go all crazy. Two, girls don't want to mess up and look like an idiot in front of their boyfriend. We're insecure like that," Lily answered, taking a drink of her butterbeer.

"Dance with me," James said, holding out his hand to Lily.

She gave him a startled glance. "I just told you, I don't dance."

"With me, you will," he replied, pulling her out onto the dance floor without letting her answer.


	12. Rejection

**Hogwarts Drabbles**

**Chapter Twelve: Rejection**

Prompt: Rejection  
Pairing: James/Lily  
World: Marauder Era

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He never said a word. Not when she snapped at him like that.

He let it sting, and ignored the pain. But when he lay awake later, he couldn't deny it. It hurt.

Her rejection hurt more than she would ever know, and he loved her more than he could ever tell her.

She didn't believe him when he said he loved her. But he wouldn't give up.

His life was like a cliche love story, and he knew one day she'd fall in love with him. He would just have to watch and wait.

So he watched. He saw her fall in love with many other guys, and each one broke up with her, each one left her heart shattered, but she still couldn't see that there he was. Waiting for her. Loving her even when she saw right through him.

He wouldn't give up on her. Because she was worth it.

Every heartbreak he saw her go through, he knew she was worth every sleepless night. Ever time his heart broke a little more.

When she finally said she loved him, it made it all worth living for.


End file.
